


Killugon things

by Illuminati



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Fluff, M/M, bc why not, it varies from thing to thing, killua wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminati/pseuds/Illuminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, some stuff I wrote for killugon prompts people sent me on tumblr. prompts are still open, I'm killuafreeccs on tumblr if you want to send me one or two. no nsfw for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dresses and sisters

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: whenever Killua's clothes are in the wash, Alluka gives him a dress to wear bc she doesn't want him in his boxers all day. Like no thanks aniki lmao. So one day Gon visits their apt/house or whtev and walks in to alluka and Killua sitting on the couch, Killua In one of Allukas kimonos(or just a plain dress idek anymore) and they just all stare at eachother for a few secs before Killua screams

Killua, on occasion, ended up in one of Alluka’s dresses.

It wasn’t a thing that they considered a big deal, at all, really. It didn’t bother him at all.

A lot of the time, he would get his clothes dirty, and forget to do any laundry at all for a long time. By the time he realizes that all of his clothes were dirty, Alluka also has realized it, and she, of course, insists that he immediately clean all of them. She can’t have her big brother in dirty clothes, right?

So, the first time this happens, he asks her, ‘but what will I wear while all of my clothes are in the wash?’ She smiles playfully, and responds, ‘I think I have something for you.’ He ends up in a light blue lolita style dress, wrapped in blankets and blushing furiously on their couch, but Alluka seems to be absolutely ecstatic to see her big brother wearing one of her dresses, so he keeps it on until his clothes are done.

It wasn’t like it was an unpleasant experience, anyways. The dresses, in fact, especially her kimonos, were quite comfortable. He liked the way the fabric felt, sliding against his skin, the way it moved as he made his way around, the way it fit his form. It became a regular occurrence, and though he would never admit it, sometimes he didn’t feel like taking the dresses off.

But when his dearest friend, Gon, burst into their apartment as they were chilling on the couch, Killua wearing a (very) short orange sundress, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable experience. So, after staring at the other hunter(who was staring right back at him) for a few moments, he did what any normal person would do - scream.

“This isn’t what it.. What the heck!? What kind of person just randomly barges in without any prior warning!? At least knock!” Killua, without anything else to cover himself with, grabbed a pillow, almost holding it against his chest, but decided instead to throw it directly at Gon’s face.

“Sorry, sorry… I wanted it to be a surprise! But nevermind that, isn’t that one of Alluka’s dresses?” Gon asked, holding the pillow, which he had caught. Killua’s face flushed even more. “Sh-shut up. Your point being? M-my clothes are being washed right now, and this was the only thing I could wear, and…”

The other boy giggled. “I was just thinking that Killua looks very cute in a dress. Don’t you agree, Allu-chan? He might almost be just as cute as you are!” Alluka smiled and hastily nodded. Killua, flustered, looked back and forth between the two, eventually sighing. 

Gon stepped towards the couch, smiling and laughing as he put the pillow down. “Hey, hey, Killua. If I got you more dresses, would you wear them?” he asked innocently, and Killua nearly choked. “That - that would just be a waste of money, don’t you think? I would probably just end up ruining them, anyways,” Killua said as casually as possible, crossing his arms.

In that moment, Gon got really close to his face, and put on one of the most serious looks he had ever seen on the other boy’s face, making him gulp. “Killua. I’m a hunter. I have an unlimited amount of money. I could buy hundreds of dresses and still not be nearly close to running out of money. If you think that money is an issue, well, it’s not,” Gon said.

Killua huffed, looking to the side. “Well, I’m obviously not going to convince you not to, so sure. Why not. I’m still not going to wear them in public, though,” he gave in, knowing that Gon would have bugged him until he did anyways. Gon smiled, and Alluka cheered. Seriously, how could they be so cute?

“Gon-nii, can I help you choose dresses for Onii-san?” Alluka asked cutely, and Killua felt strangely like burying himself in the ground and not coming out, ever. “Of course! I’ll need a second opinion, after all,” Gon replied, sitting down next to Killua.

And then, Gon leaned over, without looking at Killua, putting a hand on the former assassin’s leg, and said, “you know, Killua, as cute as you look in that dress… I think it’ll also be fun taking it off, at some point..” Killua promptly stomped on the other boy’s foot as hard as he could manage without using nen.

“Haha! You’re so funny, Gon! Hahaha!” Killua laughs a forced laugh, and so does Gon with tears in his eyes, and they both hope that Alluka wasn’t paying too much attention to their interaction. When they looked, she still seemed happily oblivious to what just transpired, and they both sighed in relief.

With Gon’s arm now around his shoulder, and Alluka leaning on him on the other side, Killua decided it wouldn’t be so bad wearing dresses more often, if these two were around anyways.


	2. 3 times maybe, 1 time certainly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times does Killua try to confess to Gon, only one time does he say it outright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: killugon confessing? killua telling gon he loves him!! or gon telling killua
> 
> warning: this contains spoilers for the chimera ant arc, and it's kinda angsty and contains a bit of gore. sorry bout that.

The first time Killua thought about voicing it, it was still in its developmental stage. It was more of a feeling than anything definite, and since he had never felt anything similar, it was difficult to put a name to it.

He and Gon were killing time, all the others were fast asleep. Too full of energy to rest, the two talked, played games, ran around as quietly as possible. Killua found himself wishing it could stay like this forever - him and Gon, being together, being children, the rest of the world meaning nothing to them.

“Hey, Gon, I have a question.”

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Have you ever loved someone?”

Gon hummed, thinking about it for a moment before smiling. “I love Mito-san, of course!” he replied innocently, making Killua roll his eyes.

“Well, I already knew that. I don’t mean that kind of love, though,” the ex-assassin said, absentmindedly picking at a scab on his knee. Gon tilted his head. “What kind of love do you mean, then?” the boy asked.

“I mean…the…the kind of love when you always want to be by their side, and kiss them, and stay with them for the rest of your life,” Killua tried to explain. Really, he wasn’t quite sure what kind of love he was talking about either. 

Gon nodded. “Yeah, I think I understand. I think I might have someone like that.. What about you, Killua?” he asked, somewhat excited, and Killua looked away, considering it for a moment.

“I…I don’t know. Probably. I’ve never really been good with that sort of stuff, so I wouldn’t know… Besides, I’m still so young, so I guess I don’t really need to worry about that for now, haha,” he laughs it off, and changes the subject. It doesn’t come up again for a long time.

The second time, Killua is putting bandages on injuries that Gon got from Bisky’s brutal training. Mostly, it’s silent, except for ‘birds’ squawking in the distance, and the occasional ‘ow!’ from the hunter. It’s rather calm, and Killua can’t help but smile. “Wouldn’t it be nice if we could stay like this forever?”

Gon looks at him like he’s grown a second head, and he immediately regrets saying anything. “I don’t think being trained by Bisky forever would be all that fun… And I wanna get out of this game eventually, at least! I’m not sure you - ow ow ow! Hey, that hurts,” Gon complains as Killua rubs the alcohol soaked cloth on the cut a little more harshly than necessary.

“That’s not what I meant, idiot,” Killua says, face flushed. Gon looks at him, somewhat confused, as he puts the cloth down and starts wrapping a bandage around the wound.

“Well, then, what do you mean?” Gon asked the all too familiar question, and Killua wondered if it was possible that the other boy was actually more sheltered from the world than he was.

“I meant… I’m not sure what I meant. Maybe, I meant… Us. Together. Like, just, hanging out together… It’s nice… And I think, maybe, it would be nice if it stayed that way,” Killua’s voice died down to a small whisper, and he looks down at the ground, embarrassed, while Gon stares at him. Again, it’s not brought up again for a long time.

The third time, Killua has realized what exactly his little problem is. He’s in love with Gon. Like, super in love, and it’s stupid because he can’t be, he shouldn’t feel this way, it creates too many unknown variables that he can’t control, but he is, and he feels so angry at both himself, and well, Gon. But he figures he might as well get it over with, admit it, see how Gon reacts. If the feelings are mutual, great! If not, so what? He’ll get over it, just like everything else.

They’re walking in the forest, side by side. Light barely peeks through the leaves, but it’s enough to light their way. They’re on a mission, and he knows he should have all his attention on it, but he also knows that if he doesn’t do this now, it’ll affect his ability to do his job later. So he takes a big breath, and speaks.

“Hey, Gon, I have something to admit to you,” Killua says, and Gon nearly jumps, but instead he looks at the former assassin, smiling nervously. What was that supposed to mean? What kind of secret did Killua have to admit to him, and at a time like this?

“Y-yeah? What is it?” Gon asks, and Killua hums, still staring straight ahead.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be better if it was out in the open, for both of us. This has been going on for a long time, and I hope that it doesn’t affect our relationship in a negative way… I hope that you’ll see me as you did before…” Killua gulped, not quite sure how to word what he was trying to say.

But he’s cut short when he feels a presence - several presences, actually - and very close. How had he not noticed them before? Was he too absorbed in his own thoughts to realize? He stops and looks back, and sees nothing, but yes, there was definitely someone there. Gon is surprised by his abrupt stop, and just before the hunter can say anything, Killua says, “nevermind. I think maybe we should split up now, yeah?”

“Ehhh? Why now?” Gon questions, and Killua sighs. “Just trust me on this one, Gon.”

They run off in opposite directions, and Killua can’t stop himself from worrying that that was the last chance he’d get to say anything.

The next, last time. Killua is desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing everywhere, but there’s so, so much - his breath quickens when Gon coughs, and more red liquid comes out. He wasn’t able to stop it. He had been so useless. If he had been quicker, maybe. If he had worried more, maybe. But he had been so, so, so stupid.

Gon’s aura had turned into a void, a black hole, and Killua could feel his own life energy being drained by it, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t be able to wear these clothes again, with how stained they were. “Hey, Killua…” The former assassin looks up, startled and hyperventilating.

“What were you trying to tell me, before?” Gon asks, voice small and hoarse, looking at Killua with drained, tired eyes. Killua whines, tears gathering in his eyes.

“I love you, you fucking idiot. There, I said it, are you happy now? Geez, you’re so stupid, it’s hard to believe. If you haven’t realized it until now, then you’re probably beyond help,” he rambles, his voice cracking halfway through. The tears start flowing and don’t stop when Gon smiles knowingly.

“Killua, when you’re crying, it looks like there are galaxies in your eyes. Have I told you? You have really pretty eyes. I like looking at them,” Gon whispers dreamily, closing his eyes. When Killua runs blood stained fingers through the long, black hair, he realizes the boy has fallen asleep. He wipes his tears away, smearing red on his cheek in the process.

He takes a deep, shaky breath, and finishes tying the temporary bandage around the stump. He picks the hunter up, pretending it was like a piggy back ride, and starts walking back to the castle, legs wobbling as he went. 

Four times did he try confessing, four times. As he felt the weight of Gon’s body on his back, and felt the long, black hair tickling his cheek and neck, he thought it was too bad. Too bad, since they wouldn’t be able to stay together after this.


	3. cheesy movies and lots of snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon has a bad night at work. Killua does his best to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: how about them both watching a cheesy movie and eating ice cream or them going out on a date somewhere?

Killua had been asleep.

The noise had woken him up, but having been half asleep, he barely even registered it, and he attempted to go back to sleep.

But then he heard it again. Someone was knocking at the door. He sat up, and looked at his clock on the table next to his bed. It was 1:30 am, who the heck was at their house this late?

He got out of his bed, and silently slid out of the room and to the front of the apartment. He opened the door, peeking outside. “Gon?”

There stood his friend, who he had not seen in months, looking dazed and eerily sad. A speck of red dripped down his face. “Gon, what happened?” Ugh, what was he saying. He knew, something bad happened during a job, and Gon wouldn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet.

He sighed, and fully opened the door. He grabbed the hunter’s arm, dragging the boy inside and into their living room. Killua pushed him onto the couch, walked away, and came back with several blankets that he dumped on top of the other. He walked away again, and came back with a tub of ice cream, two spoons, and the cheesiest movies on dvd that they had.

He turned the tv and dvd player on, putting one of the dvds in, then sat down next to Gon, who was watching him all the while. He opened the tub - neapolitan, Gon’s favorite - scooped some up, and put the spoon in front of Gon’s mouth. The boy, hesitantly, opened his mouth so Killua could feed him. “Taste good?” Killua asked him, and he hastily nodded.

Killua played the movie, and it continued like that, Killua doing his best to make the other boy feel comfortable, and eventually Gon was laughing and making jokes and also feeding Killua the ice cream. After the first movie was over, Killua got up and put in another, and was about to start it before Gon spoke up. “Thank you,” he said, almost a whisper.

“What for?” Killua asked, honestly, smiling. He was only doing his job, after all - as a friend, as a boyfriend. Gon laughed, and looked around briefly. “Where’s Allu-chan?”

“Asleep. You got here pretty late, you know. She’ll probably be curious as to why I’m so darn tired tomorrow… Why?” Killua sat down again, tossing the remote around. Gon grinned, and suddenly the ex-assassin knew why he asked. 

“Oh. I dunno. I was just curious, maybe,“ Gon replied in a sing song voice. Killua leaned over, pecking the hunter on the lips. “Are you, perhaps, planning on doing something you don’t want her to see?” he asked, and the boy stuck his tongue out playfully.

The movie was left unwatched, and when Alluka got up the next morning, she found her brother and Gon snuggling underneath a pile of blankets on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all I have for now. if you want to send me a prompt, my url is killuafreeccs. go ahead. I won't bite.

**Author's Note:**

> this was. fun to write


End file.
